User talk:Michael von Preußen/Archives/10 January 2010
Solidarity Template You wrote: "The previous edits to this template broke pages. Please do NOT revert it again." How could that happen? The Solidarity Template was created by an SWF member and it appears only on our wiki page. Concerning your recent edits, I think we prefer the design as it was. If it's a coding issue, understood, but if it's a matter of aesthetics, we'd prefer to revert to the older version. The design isn't unprecedented. It was based on NpO's Ministry of Truth table. 00:53, December 4, 2009 (UTC) You wrote: "Is there any particular reason you don't like the changes I made, aesthetically? I could probably get it near to how it was before" We need the Template back the way it was due to certain additions we're going to add to Solidarity. If you can manage to restore the Template absent the coding errors you mentioned, we'd be very appreciative. 05:48, December 4, 2009 (UTC) You wrote: "assuming you mean redacted, redacted can be easily redacted the way it is" It's a bit more complicated than that. We have a reason for using a modified version of the NpO tables. The Solidarity Template will come to resemble it. Hence the modification you made doesn't work for our needs. Could you tell me which part is causing the coding trouble? The Solidarity Template is practically a line by line copy of the NpO tables so I don't understand why ours is having problems specifically. 07:02, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Move Request Hi, Can you move The Hellenic Fraternity Treaty to Hellenic Fraternity Treaty? Thanks. — Pikachurin Public holidays in Großgermania Hi again, Would you mind if I borrowed some of the code for Public holidays in Großgermania? — Pikachurin :Thanks! :) — Pikachurin Re: Ghosts Thanks for the compliment, and I do hope to contribute more to this wiki. It has been a useful tool for my alliance, and me and thus I hope to be a useful member in the construction and improving of the wiki in return. Also, thanks for correcting the headings. :) Dynasty1 22:15, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks ...for making the "The Even More Insane Shared Insanity Pact, Now With 20% More Insanity" page. I was just about to do it but it looks like you beat me to it lol. Lol pie 18:09, December 8, 2009 (UTC) RE: Flags Thanks for letting me know. I'll remember to check all articles that links to the flag in order to check for page breaks and other errors. — Pikachurin Banner location? Some silly admin keeps moving my banner. LOL Can it please be left where I originally wanted it? Is there a code I can use for that? I'd like it to remain at the top of the page or alongside the contents box...where I've been trying to put it several times now. Please advise... --Randalla 08:00, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Randalla Auferstanden aus Ruinen Hi, Since you once mentioned that you've considered changing Grossgermania's anthem to Auferstanden aus Ruinen, I went through Wikipedia and managed to get the lyrics of Auferstanden aus Ruinen in German, English, French, Spanish, Russian, Polish, Danish and Italian (the Czech, Letzeburgish and Romansh Wikipedia didn't have the lyrics <_<). I can't guarantee that all of the lyrics will be accurate or match Auferstanden aus Ruinen's melody, but I thought that you might be interested anyways. — Pikachurin :You're welcome! :) And congrats on reaching Grossgermania's first year anniversary. — Pikachurin RE: Category:Disparu I'd appreciate it. :) — Pikachurin :Thanks! — Pikachurin ::Hi again, Category:Disparu/time seems to have reverted back to 2009. Is it possible to add another year to it, so that it displays "2010" instead of "2009"? — Pikachurin :::Thanks again! :D — Pikachurin RE: Moved article I'm trying to move it back to "Vanivere", but it won't let me because it says a page with that name already exists. Can you help me revert it back to its original name of "Vanivere"? King Michilles II :Thanks. :) King Michilles II Vaniveran Coat of Arms Hey. I've uploaded a new coat of arms for Vanivere, and I was wondering if you could convert it to .svg format? Thanks! :) King Michilles II :Thanks so much!! :) King Michilles II RE:iku text template Some of the text in Disparu#Overview protruded into the image of New Parliament Building (see this for an example). Even though it wasn't really a major issue, it kinda bugged me so I decided to remove to resolve the issue. — Pikachurin My deleted pages Pikachurin asked you to delete my pages for me I didn't ask him to, it was a mistake and that's ok, but if you could if at all possible restore the pages that were deleted I would thank you for that, if not then ok :) :I just wanted to say thanks :) RE: Manual of Style; links to Wikipedia I'm not entirely sure if this is an attack against me by Cerdwyn, and her comment at Cyber_Nations_Wiki_talk:Style#Abominations seems to be out of the blue. If she does anything else, I'll let you know. Thanks for notifying me about this. — Pikachurin Latest activity widget Hi, Is it just me, or is the latest activity widget acting up? It was normal awhile ago, but now it's displaying a five-digit negative number as the time of the last edit in seconds. — Pikachurin Actually, nevermind. The widget fixed itself after I posted this message. — Pikachurin TDO's Charter article name Shouldn't the 'the' in "Charter of the Democratic Order" be capitalized because the name of the alliance is "The Democratic Order," not "Democratic Order"? :Yes, I understand now. Thanks for the explanation. But it seems that rule is very rarely followed within articles. --Bobogoobo 19:19, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Nation Template Well, two things. First, I used the template for your nation as the one for mine (edited with my nation's info, of course), as such, I would like to ask if it'd be alright with you if I used the same style in all of my nation pages, since it was after all, your creation, I wouldn't want to use it all over my pages without your permission. See the one I'd like to use here: Template:Grand Besaid2. Second, I had a lot of problems when I first tried to copy and paste things over, and though I was able to fix a lot of them, I am still having two troubles. The first trouble is that in three of the sub groups the coloring has a break in it and leaks over (see: Section: Government, Sub section: First Republic; Section: Wars, Sub Section: National; and Section: Politics, Sub Section: Foreign Affairs for what I mean). The second trouble is that the boxes for each subject extend way beyond necessary, do you see on yours how when the words get to the edge of the top boarder that they wrap around? How do I make it so that mine does it? Thanks for all your help, ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 23:50, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :I meant the pages pertaining to myself and Grand Besaid, and yes, I asked to use it on those. Thanks for giving me the okay on that. :As for the other misunderstanding, the color that is behind the word "National" has a slight white line down it near the end of it, and the part that is separated from the rest is also partly behind "War for independence". But since you say it looks fine on your end, I will assume that it's just something with monitor. :As for the , I had that, but it caused a "Template:.w" to appear in place of the "•", however, I'll try again. :Thanks for all the help, and sorry to have caused any confusion, ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 00:53, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Apparently adding the " " in correctly fixes all of the problems, so again, thanks for all the help, I now realize why those didn't work the firs time, I used "w.". ::Thanks for all the help, and sorry to have caused any confusion, ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 01:11, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Go ahead and delete Template:Grand Besaid, it is extremely messed up, and the way it is formatted, it'd be too large for what I intend even if I were to fix it anyways. Thanks for the compliment on my Template, though it is mostly your work. Thanks, ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 01:24, December 20, 2009 (UTC) The UED Coup Hello, I am The avatar, known in-game as Baltus of WF. So, im sure you have heard of the recent UED coup and the new govts. call to cancel all treaties. Both parties (King Death and TimLee) agree and accept this coup. I say we create a page for it and add it to Recent Events. Thanks--'Avatar' Talk 16:03, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Front Page Problems Something which I've noticed for a few days now is that the main page doesn't let me click...anywhere. Middle button to open something in a new tab will work properly, but a left click to open something in that particular tab doesn't. Have you noticed anything of the sort? Locke-(Talk| ) 22:23, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Page for deletion This page should probably be deleted. It contains no information relevant or contributory to the wiki and was created by an unregistered contributor a couple hours ago. Question about alliance charters For now I haven't been editing the content of alliance charters because I figured I shouldn't change the official document of the alliance. Is this the right thing to do or should edits be made for the improvement of the wiki? Thanks for your help. :Okey, thanks. Sorry about not signing my posts, I keep forgetting to do it :( --Bobogoobo 00:26, December 24, 2009 (UTC) RE: Verbs, Scripts I don't mind. :) An autosigning bot would be awesome, so that I don't have to check the page's edit history every time someone forgets to sign their post. Just out of curiosity, what kind of license does use? — Pikachurin Personal text Is there any way for me to add something to a page that will only display to me? For example, I want to write some notes/reminders to myself about the wiki (would be easier to keep track of them here than in the notepad document in which they currently reside). On my user page would probably be the best place. So is there any way I can make these notes visible only to me? --Bobogoobo (talk • ) 02:12, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Is the user page the only place you can make a page like that? Also, I seem to remember you adding some text to my page that only showed up when editing it (which is why I didn't notice it for a while, back then :P). What was the formatting for that? An unrelated question: Would it be possible to make the "statsdate" parameter on "Template:Nation infobox" actually show up in the infobox? I can't find the version of the template where it is in there, but I know I saw it somewhere, and I think it would be great to include it. Finally, this page was just created, and doesn't really belong on the wiki (in my ignorant opinion) unless there is a group of pages about IRC? Thanks for (hopefully) putting up with my rambling and ignorance. --Bobogoobo (talk • ) 03:09, December 25, 2009 (UTC) RE: Let the awards commence... Thank you. :) — Pikachurin Thank you! Just wanted to say thank you for the multiple edits you've made to our alliance's page. They've always been helpful! I know you're constantly improving most of this wiki, but a big thanks from us ---Nelchael (talk • ) 23:06, December 31, 2009 (UTC) New Year Have a happy new year, MvP! :D — Pikachurin Hi Hey, thanks for leaving a message in my talk page. Happy new year! :D XRCatD (talk • ) 03:21, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Month Changes Hey, firstly happy new year. :) Hope 2010 brings great things (CN and RL) for you! Secondly, with the month change on the statistics, do you want us to leave it in there permanently? I was under the impression we were cranking it out just at the end of the month which is why I removed it before you added it back in. Anyway, hope you're well. -- Imperial Emperor - Talk Olympics When I was going to leave a message on Pikachurin's Talk Page I noticed you left him a message about possibly making a page for Olympics games or something similar. If you do end up making a page about them, then I'd like to have Grand Besaid Participate. I will even help write up any pages pertaining to these Olympics if you'd like. As well, If you need more nations you could always ask some others too. Edit: Happy New Year ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 18:26, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, we’d be interested, we have a mountainous region after all ;) Thanks for asking though, ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 23:43, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay thanks for posting the page on my talk page, I setup the teams and athletes I am sending, feel free to look them over for any errors, or combos that cannot happen, though I tried not to make any problems. I also announced that I'd be RPing the Olympics in the year 2010. Also I posted which image I prefer, though you guys can go with whichever one. Also since it's supposed to be an "international" event, maybe we could have a logo that doesn't have a national symbol, just a thought though. ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 20:26, January 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Roleplay Hi, Since the current Disparuean government is more open to environmental issues compared to the previous one, I'll be able to send a delegation to Berlin for the environmental conference. What do you mean by "any resolution text which I would seek to pass would be run by you", though? As for the Olympics, I don't really have any experience in RPing athletic events, but I'd still be interested in involving Disparu in it. — Pikachurin :It looks good. — Pikachurin :I have a question - Frankfurt am Main 2010 will be one of the Winter Games, right? — Pikachurin ::According to 's Wikipedia article, it seems that nations in the tropical zone (such as Puerto Rico and the Philippines) do send athletes to the Winter Olympics, however they'll probably send fewer athletes compared to Summer Olympic Games. It's still up to Dynasty1, though, if he still wants to participate. As for the exact date of the Olympics, I think it would be better if we used something similar to the Jernan Calendar System to make the article more flexible for participating nations, and to prevent it from messing up other articles in the future that require exact dates. — Pikachurin Question about style I've noticed there are two ways to do soft redirects. One is to do it with the #REDIRECT command and the other is to do it with the soft redirect template. The question is, which to use? Because the latter adds the category "CN Soft Redirects" automatically. KingJarkko (talk • ) 02:05, January 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Welcome Whilst I appreciate the welcome, I have been here for over a year now, if not longer and so it seems a little odd. Shan Revan (talk • ) 10:25, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Get on IRC I see you editing and I know this is the best way to get your attention so...get on here already. :P Locke-(Talk| ) 21:48, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Just wanted to give a heartfelt thank you for placing the link about Denzin on the top of the wiki, as well as your assistance with his page. Your gesture is very much appreciated. WCR (talk • ) 12:59, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I'd also like to say thank you for placing the link about Denzin at the top of the page, I noticed it as soon as I got on the wiki today. ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 20:27, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Possible Vandalism Thanks for fixing the Vandalism, and yes you were correct, those weren't my edits. Thanks, ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 00:41, January 6, 2010 (UTC) MY page Please do Not Delete!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!